The instant invention relates generally to dry mops and more specifically it relates to a device for facilitating cleaning a dry mop head.
Numerous dry mops have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be mounted to handles so that the dry mops can dust off surfaces without the use of water. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,784 to Moss; 3,453,677 to Cutler and 3,978,541 to Gustafsson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.